The Ten Tailed Cherry Blossom
by Demonic girl111
Summary: Sakura Haruno is the ten tailed demon, who is supposed to stay unknown to the humans. Well, this changes when a little blonde boy runs into her basement to hide from a mob of humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's POV**

My ears perked up as I heard a soft squeaking from the floor boards above my head. The footsteps were coming in my direction, and I quickly hid. My existence was supposed to be unknown, but hopefully they did not sense me. I'll just scare it away quickly before continuing my work. My work? Oh, you'll find out soon.

I jumped onto the ceiling, and wrapped my tails around my waist, keeping errily quiet as I left my newest victims out in the open. The door to the basement creaked open, and a youthful scent hit my nose. A male human kit. What's one of those doing down here? Without a mother no less. I watched as he peaked his little blonde head inside, before swiftly closing the door. He jumped behind an overturned couch, and hid there. What is he hiding from? My damned curiousity was getting the best of me. Then I heard a roar from a large group of humans above us.

I would not call that a roar, more of a pitiful cry of a newborn demon. The human kit seemed intimitated by the roar of the older humans though. I wonder why they were looking for the kit. He is quite harmless, considering how skinny and weak he door to my room burst open, making me growl mentally. What could a demon do to get some peace and quiet around here?

Annoying humans.

"Demon! We are here to destroy you once and for all!" The leader roared. I scoffed and nearly jumped down, but I soon realized they were talking to the kit. I became furious. I never knew humans were such fools, they could not even tell the difference between a demon and a human kit. I grinned, and decided to let my presence be know by these pathetic creatures.

I laughed a humorless laugh before jumping down from the ceiling. My ten tails unwrapped themselves from my waist and moved around beside me. The humans took a step back, and my grinned widened to that of a psycopath that you had seen often in my day. My large horns curved, and if I were to headbutt a person, they would die on the spot. My pink hair was short, yet as wild as the untamed wolf. My claws were like that of a hawk, and could easily tear through the soft flesh of the humans. My red skin was strong, and was nearly inpenatrable. My emerald eyes glowed in the dark, but shined brighter when the flame of a torch shone upon them.

**"I never knew humans were so foolish, they could not even tell the difference between a demon and a human kit. Pathetic creatures you are if I do say."** I said with a scoff.

"Another demon, must be the demon brats older sister. Let's kill her too." Said a human beside the leader, a bark of agreement was sounded.

**"The kit you speak of is not my brethren, nor is he here. Why do you call the human kit demon, when I am the true demon?"** I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"He is a demon because he has the nine tailed fox sealed within him, demonic scum." The leader explained holding up his pitch fork.

I thought on this for a minute. Such sad creatures. They don't understand that Kurama is not even a true demon, he is a much weaker kind. No sealing from a human could seal a true demon like me away. Not that I would tell them this. **"Oh I see. So you think the kit is demon because he has the nine tails in him. Did they fuse when the fox was sealed within him?"** I knew this was very unlikely, but I needed to prove a point.

The leader paused before speaking. "No, but-"

My eyes flashed a dangerous red. **"But nothing idiotic human. The demon of the nine tails has not fused with the human kit, meaning the kit is still human."** I snapped.

"But it could release the demon and destroy our village if we let it live." Said another human.

This I knew was true. If the kit kept getting treated like garbage by these humans, then he could most definstely release Kurama. Not that I cared, I haven't seen a village burn down in a while. **"That may be true, especially if you continue your assasination attempts."** I said, staring the leader in the eye. He trembled under my gaze, and I smirked.** "You humans think you are so powerful. Planning to kill your own kind, thinking it's the correct thing to accomplish. As a matter a fact, if the kit were to be killed, the nine tails would be released."** The humans trembled and shook more, much like they were experiencing an earthquake. **"And the village that you call home would be in flames, burning to the ground as your loved ones cried and screamed, hoping to be saved.** **Only for no one to come to their rescue."** I put a clawed finger against my mouth, pretending to look guiltless and made big eyes. **"You'd just be causing more pain to your village, and your fellow villagers would blame you for bringing pain upon them. That would be dreadful no?"** I asked. Oh how I loved to make adult humans turn into human kits, making them wet their pants by just saying a few words.

The leader was the first to break from his shock. "You're a terrible liar! If the host dies then so does the demon."

I grinned at his stubbornness. **"Oh but I do not lie. I have seen it happen many times before in my day."**

"That was before you had good sealing techniques. The fourth hokage, who sealed the nine tails, was an expert sealer."

I shrugged. **"My definition of expert must be very different from yours silly human." **I smriked as he got even more peevish.

"That's enough! Kill her!" He roared, and his small army of untrained villagers ran at me.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the first human to come into arms, or should I say, tails length. The first was a female, and two of my tails grabbed her arms. Fear filled her eyes before I split her apart, dropping her lifeless body. As the next few humans came at me, I punched one in the gut, kicked the next in the face, and whipped the final into a wall. I continued my little routine until some smarter humans finally understood how I was fighting. Some countered my punches, but still ended up flying into a wall. Some block my kicks, but get punched in the stomach. Then some avoid my tails only to get kicked in the face. It was pleasant, I haven't had fun in a while. The only one left was the leader, who had been standing toward the back of the group, not even attempting to get close to me. My knuckles were covered with the blood of humans, and my tails were soaked with blood.

**"You want a one on one fight human? Or do you want to warn your brethren?"** I asked, whipping the blood on my knuckles onto my clothes.

The human was pertified, but made move to run. I smriked as my tails snapped out and grabbed him, restricting him of movement. "Let me go you demonic peace of garbage!" He roared, but my tail sealed his mouth.

**"Tsk, tsk. Do you really think I would let you warn the others? I loved the way you all trembled at the sight of me, so why would I let you ruin my fun?"** I asked with a dark smirk. The man squirmed and his muffled screams made me laugh. **"You humans amuse me to no end. It is like never ending entertainment. Shame I have to kill you, you would have made a good puppet."** And with that, I snapped his neck and dropped him to the ground.

I looked around at the mess I made, and grimaced. I will have to burn their corpses, I do not like the smell of rotting meat.

My large ears twitched as I heard sobbing from behind the couch. I completely forgot about the kit.

I made no sound as I walked behind the couch. I peered over, and saw him with his eyes covered by his hands. I wonder if he was watching, or was too busy bawling to notice. I looked at my tails, and saw the blood all over them. I but I wanted to make sure he was okay and would not be too frightened of me.

My tails slithered over the couch and legged and cradled him, rocking back and forth softly. I never had a child, but I have taken care of demonic childern way back when.

The kit stopped sobbing and just held onto me. I rubbed his back as my tails kept him warm. When he finally looked up, he gasped in fear. I expected this, but I still became a bit depressed.

I whimpered before rubbing my whiskered cheek against his, making him giggle softly as my whiskers poked him. I smiled as one of my tails wagged.

He looked around and his eyes widened before his grip on me tightened even more than it did before. "D-Did you do t-this?" He asked in shock. I nodded, and he had a look of horror on his face. "W-Why?!"

I frowned.** "They were going to hurt you because they thought you were something you are not."**

"B-But you didn't have to s-save me." Kit said. I sighed through my nose.

**"I am aware of that, but I do not like humans who** **kill their own kind, especially if they are kits."**

"Kits?" He asked.

I chuckled.** "So many questions."** He blushed. **"What is the term you humans use? Oh right, children. That is what kits mean in your terms."** I explained, hugging him to my chest. I know the kits back then had found comfort in them, so I assumed he was no different. He blushed brightly before moving away slightly. **"Why do you move away?"** I asked, tilting my head again.

"U-Um... it's just that... w-well... don't you find it a bit inappropiate?" He asked me in a small whisper.

I frowned before hugging him to my chest again. **"Nonsense! Back then, kits found comfort in being cradled into an adult female's chest. They said the softness put them in a state of tranquility."** I purred into his ear, licking it after. He blushed darkly but it seemed the spell I had always believed in started to take play. **"Sleep now my little kit, I am sure you are begging for sleep after being chased by the bad humans." **I whispered, nuzzling my face in his hair. He buried his face deeper into my chest as the sleeping spell finally consumed him.

I smiled softly and took a better look at him. His blonde hair is wild, and if I remember his eyes were cerulean blue. He had whiskers marks on his cheeks, and I could not help what I did next. I licked one of the thin lines, and he purred the cutest purr I have heard since the last demon kit I came in contact with. I giggled before putting him on my back. He automatically wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist.

I groaned mentally. I still have to burn the corpses before they begin to rot, and it was already starting. I sighed as my hand caught ablaze, and I set fire to one of the chairs. I added to the pile before the flames were roaring, awaiting to burn whatever was thrown into them. So I started my job, and worked for quite a few hours, nothing I could not take. If you were wondering, this is not my job. My job is to capture souls and to send them to Hell... Ok so maybe what I am doing now is my job. When the corpses burn, their ashes will not be sent to the wind, they will go into the ground. Where Hell is. Ok I have to get this done. Go away or else I'll burn you with the rest of them. Haha!

**A/N** **So what did you think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's POV**

The villagers were after me again. They even managed to chase me out of the village. I don't know how far I had ran, but I knew we went far when I saw an old abandoned building. I just needed cover, and ran in. I went down into the basement, no matter how creepy it was, and ran inside.

The smell of a rotting corpse hit my nose, and I wanted to gag, but now wasn't the time. I needed to hide before they found me. So I hid behind an overturned couch, and stayed as quiet as I could with my heavy breathing.

I heard the door burst open, and I flinched before trying to hide in the couch, but I knew it was hopeless. They would find me, then I'd be done for.

"Demon! We are here to destroy you once and for all!" I heard a voice scream, and I quivered in fear. But then I heard a light thump, as if something hit the ground. I didn't risk checking, so I stayed put.

**"I never knew humans were so foolish, they could not even tell the difference between a demon and a human kit. Pathetic creatures if I do say."** I heard a woman voice scoff. Wait a minute.

What does she mean "I never knew humans were so foolish", or "You could not even tell the difference between a demon and a human kit"? Who is this lady?

"Another demon, must be the demon brats older sister. Let's kill her too." Someone said.

What? A-A demon? A true demon that fits in here and is talking to them? Well more like mocking them, but still. She's not killing them all.

**"The kit you speak of is not my brethren, nor is he here. Why do you call the human kit demon, when I am the true demon?"** I could hear the question in her voice, and honestly, I wanted to know too.

"He is a demon because he has the nine tailed fox sealed within him, demonic scum." I heard, who I now guessed was the leader, roared. My eyes widened. No way... I have the nine tails sealed in me?! Now I knew the demon would tell where I'm hiding. I'm almost positive all demons hate each other.

**"Oh I see. So you think the kit is a demon because he has the nine tails in him. Did they fuse when the fox was sealed within him?"** The demon asked, I didn't expect that. The leader didn't either, because he was quiet for a few seconds.

"No, but-"

**"But nothing idiotic human. The demon of the nine tails has not fused with the human kit, meaning the kit is still human."** the demon woman snapped, and I heard her voice grow a bit deeper. What's happening out there?

"But it could release the demon and destroy our village if we let it live." I heard another say. The woman paused for a minute, as if choosing her words.

**"That may be true, especially if you continue your assasination attempts."** She said, and I could hear the malice in her voice. I could feel the others tremble with me, and with the way this demon talks, I can almost see her smrik. **"You humans think you are so powerful. Planning to kill your own kind, thinking it's the correct thing to accomplish. As a matter a fact, if the kit were to be killed, the nine tails would be released. And the village that you call home would be in flames, burning to the ground as your loved ones cried and screamed, hoping to be saved. Only for no one to come to their rescue. You'd just be causing more pain to your village, and your fellow villagers would blame you for bringing pain upon them. That would be dreadful no?"** She finished, sounded scarily sweet. This demonic woman... scares me so much.

There was silence for a long while, and I thought she killed them all with words only. I was proven wrong when the leader of the mob yelled. "You're a terrible liar! If the host dies then so does the demon." I thought about that, it was true wasn't it?

**"Oh but I do not lie. I have seen it happen many times before in my day."** She replied, and I was again proven wrong.

The leader didn't seem to give up. "That was before you had good sealing techniques. The fourth hokage, who sealed the nine tails, was an expert sealer." H-He sealed the nine tails into me? B-But... he's my idol.

**"My definition of expert must be very different from yours silly human."** She wasn't even trying to counter him anymore. She was getting him annoyed, I could tell. But why?

"That's enough! Kill her!" The leader roared before I heard the army charge. Was that it? To make them fight blind full with rage?

I soon hear the sounds of flesh ripping and I gasp. S-She's tearing them apart?! I hear ribs crack, crys of pain, and felt the walls rumble as villagers were thrown into them. Oh my kami. I cover my eyes and cry as quietly as I could. Oh my kami I'm next. I'm gonna die here. I'm gonna die.

Soon the sounds stop, and I'm once again tempted to sneak a peak of what happened out there. But I froze as I heard her voice again. **"You want a one on one fight human? Or do you want to warn your brethren?"** She asked, who guess was the leader.

I heard his heavy footsteps run, but he came to an abrupt stop. "Let me go you demonic peace of garbage!" He roared, but the rest of his words were lost to my ears as his voice was muffled by something.

**"Tsk, tsk. Do you really think I would let you warn the others? I loved the way you all trembled at the sight of me, so why would I let you ruin my fun?"** I heard her ask. His muffled screams echoed off the walls, and she laughed. **"You humans amuse me to no end. It is like never ending entertainment. Shame I have to kill you, you would have made a good puppet."** And with that, I heard more bones cracking before a large thud hit the ground.

I panicked. She's finished with them all! She'c coming for me next! I cried, and just ignored my surroundings. I hoped she killed me fast.

I felt something warm and fluffly wrap around me, but I didn't want to look. I just wanted to die quickly. The strange limbs lifted me up easily, and put me in a lap. Slender arms wrapped around me, and brought me close to a female body. Did I die already? I must have, there's no way the demon woman would do this.

I finally regained my composure, and looked up to see who was cradling me. I gasped as I saw a demonic woman with red skin, emerald eyes, shark like teeth, and large horns with large ears. She seemed to sadden at my reaction to her, and proved it by whimpering and rubbing her cheek against my whiskers one. I giggled as her whiskers poked my cheek. She smiled and one of her tails wagged. I then realised I was surrounded by her ten tails in a warm embrace. But when I looked around, I was horrified at the sight.

Blood and mangled corpses were scattered all over the floor. I hadn't realised I was holding onto her until my grip tightened. "D-Did you do t-this?" I asked in shock. She nodded. "Why?!"

She frowned. **"They were going to hurt you because they thought you were something you are not."**

"B-But you didn't have to s-save me." I whispered, and she sighed through her nose.

**"I am aware** **of, but** **I do not like humans who kill innocent humans. Especially if they are kits."**

"Kits?" Her language is confusing.

She chuckled. **"So many questions."** I felt my face heat up. **"What is the term you humans use? Oh right, children. That is what kits mean in your terms."** She explained, hugging me to her chest. I blushed darkly, what is she doing?! I moved away, but her grip on me held firm. **"Why do** **you move away?"** She asked, tilting her head and I found that SO CUTE!

"U-Um... it's just that... w-well... don't you find it a bit inappropiate?" I asked, my voice just barely below a whisper.

She frowned before hugging me tightly to her chest again. **"Nonsense! Back then, kits found comfort in being cradled into an adult female's chest. They said the softness put them in a state of tranquility."** She purred into my ear, licking it after. My face become so hot and red, I thought I might pass out, but she misstook it as I was getting sleepy. **"Sleep now my little kit, I am sure you are begging for sleep after being chased by the bad humans."** She whispered soothingly, nuzzling her face in my hair. I buried my face into her breast and let myself fall asleep. She was as soft as the heavens, and that was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**A/N Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's POV**

When I woke up, I was tucked in a bed. Where am I? I don't remember how I even got here. The place was clean, but everything else was still a little dusty. The furniture looked centuries old, as did the wallpaper. I mean, it was pealing off.

I sat up in bed, and groaned as my head pounded. Memories of yesterday came like a hurricane and I gasped before looking for the demon woman that saved me from the mob.

I didn't see her, but I knew she was nearby. So I went to look for her outside the bedroom. The door creaked as I opened it, and I peaked out. I didn't see or hear anything else beside my foot-steps, as I walked back down to the basement. Maybe she was down there again.

When I opened the door, the demonic woman was crouched in front of the fire, staring into it.

"U-Ummm... E-Excuse me?" I asked, gaining her attention. Her long tails snapped to attention before slithering toward me. I panicked and tried to escape, only for the tails to grab me. I squeaked and squirmed as the tails brought me toward the demon woman.

The woman cuddled me into her arms and pressed my face into her breats again. My voice muffled, but I just gave in and relaxed against her body.

**"Sakura."** She said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?"

**"My name is Sakura."** She explained, nuzzling her cheek against mine. **"What is yours kit?"**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." I purred, I loved how much she cuddled me. It was like the warmth of a loving mother.

**"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto-kun."** She purred, licking my cheek. Then again, she acts like a lover toward me. Wait a lover?! B-But... I'm only ten!

I looked up at her. "Sakura-chan?" I asked. She looked down at me with such a passionate love in her eyes that I could've melt on the spot. "U-Umm... W-Why are you so, uhh, affectionate toward me?"

She smiled before licking my cheek mulitple times, I laughed as she did this. When she stopped, my cheek was covered with her saliva. **"I believe the reason I adore you so much is because you are such a sweet and lickable kit."** Sakura-chan purred, licked my neck.

I moaned at the hot sensation that came from the spot. W-What is this feeling? It feels so good!

Sakura-chan turned me around, making me face the fire, and I felt her smirk against my skin as her hands traveled down my sides, rubbing them gently. Her tails rubbed themselves all over me, and I started to moan louder. But I yelped when one of her tails brushed over my private.

Sakura-chan froze abruptly, as if being brought out of a trance, and pulled her limbs away from my body, leaving me panting and craving for more.

I leaned against her, my chest going up and down quickly as I took deep breaths. "S-Sakura-chan?" I groaned softly, looking up at her. She seemed ashamed of herself.

**"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But I know some things about this new world. And that is that it is substandard to have sexually relation with a human kit under the age of 18. It seems my lust had gotten the best of me."** She apologized, and looked away from my eyes and into the flames.

I frowned at this before realizing that it was true. If anything, she was molesting me. Not that I thought that way! God no I loved when she, Sakura-chan, did it to me. Anyone else I would've thrown a fit.

I saw a strand of her hair near my face, and took in my mouth. I tugged it gently, causing her to look at me. I stared her in the eye before kissing her! I didn't expect myself to be this bold, and neither did Sakura-chan. But she closed her eyes and cupped my face in her hands. Her tails wrapped around me tightly, I turned around before wrapping my arms around her waist and held onto her tightly.

My breath left me fast, but Sakura-chan looked like she could go for a while longer. I was thankful when Sakura-chan pulled back for me, and I took heated breaths as I looked at her through my lidded eyes.

She grinned at me before whispering into my ear. **"I suppose I could wait until you have developed, then we could do it how demons do."** She purred seductively, and I blushed a dark red. Sakura-chan gave me another peck on the lips before lifting me up in her arms.

I yelped as she went up the stairs and in what seemed like random directions.

**"You are hungry no? I intend to make you an amazing breakfast, or shall I say brunch? It is a bit pass noontime."** She explained with a laugh before walking into a average sized kitchen. She set me on a chair next to the counter, and I watched as she rummaged through the fridge.

Sakura-chan pulled out a lot of ingredients and started breaking, choping, and started a fire in an oven. Her tails made things even faster, and I had trouble keepng track of her movements. Before I knew it, Sakura-chan was placing eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and orange juice in front of me.

I drooled at the sight and the delicious smell, before chowing down. The taste was something to die for, and my plate was finished in a matter of minutes. "H-How?" I didn't know what I wanted to ask, but I guess it had to do with how she knew how to cook so amazingly.

**"I have had thousands of years to practice as well as watch humans cook. Other times, I have stolen from markets to get the ingredients, not that it is legal."** Sakura-chan ruffled my hair. **"It was good?"**

I was about to answer, but I burped loudly instead. I covered my mouth and blushed embarrassingly. "Excuse me." I apologized, making Sakura-chan laugh. She walked around the table, lifted me over her shoulder, and patted my back. I burped again, and she chuckled. **"You are my little kit."** She brought me up to her face, and rubbed our noses together.** "Yes you are, yes you are!"** She purred like a mother to her kit. I purred in happiness. It's so cool how Sakura-chan could lift me like I'm still a baby, but I didn't really question it. I loved all the affection she was giving me... I never had any before.

Sakura-chan must've noticed I got depressed, because she frowned. **"Kit what is troubling you?"** She whimpered. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. I buried my face in her neck and sighed.

"It's just, I've never had someone treat me like this. My parents died before I was born." I whispered, and she flinched a bit. I wonder why...

**"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun."** She said mournfully, hugging me tightly.

**LATER - Naruto's POV**

Sakura-chan held my hand as she led me outside, and I was blinded by the sunlight. When was the last time I saw it?

**"Naruto-kun, you wish to go home no? I'll take you, and leave after ok?"** Sakura-chan asked me. I immediately argued.

"But Sakura-chan! I want you to stay with me. I don't want to live without you! Please come with me to my village." I pleaded, holding onto her arm tightly.

She frowned. **"Naruto-kun, demons like me are forbidden in human villages. We'd get thrown out sooner than you can say "sayonara". Besides, I am a demon anonymous to mankind, I plan to keep that tradition with you as the special case."**

"Can't you transform yourself into a human woman?" I whined. Sakura-chan blinked at me.

**"Transform? What in the devil's name are you talking about?"** She barked, before tugging me along in what seemed like a random direction.

They didn't have ninja back then? I feel sorry for Sakura-chan. "Transform is a ninja term. It means when you use the chakra in your body, concentrate it, and form signs to make a jutsu." I tried to explain it as best as I could. I was never good at school.

**"Hmm."** Sakura-chan hummed before tossing me onto her back like a rag-doll.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" I asked in surprise before yelping as a cloud of smoke surrounded us. When the smoke disappeared, Sakura-chan looked like a human woman.

Her skin was now milky white, her talons looked like normal fingers and toes -her teeth are still a bit sharp, and her whiskers are still there- but beside that her ears were human, and her horns and tails were gone. She looked at me with a grin. **"We had this jutsu back in the day, but we called it transmute. I suppose it shall take a bit before I grow accustomed to your new speech patterns."** She explained before continuing her way down the path she had designed for herself.

**A/N Review and tell me what you think please! Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's POV - This morning**

I sighed as I heavily dropped myself beside the raging fire on the basement. It had taken me the entire span of night to dispose of the human corpses, I was relieved we demons needed no sleep.

My ears perked as I heard the kit awaken from his slumber, and traveled down to the basement where I am located. Did he sense me down here, or was it a mild guess? Either way, the kit had made his way to me, and opened the basement door.

"U-Ummm... E-Excuse me?" His voice was small, frightened still. My tails acted on their own record, and dashed quickly at the kit. I heard his heartbeat rise quickly as he attempted his escape, but my tails caught him in their grasp, and brought him to me.

When he was in arms length, I gently placed him in my lap and placed his face in the valley between my breast. His voice muffled in disagreement, but he soon relaxed as he molded himself with my body.

As we had a moment of silence, I realized we had not introduced our names. **"Sakura."** I said plainly, and he looked at me in perplexity.

"Huh?"

**"My name is Sakura."** I explained, nuzzling my cheek against his. **"What is yours kit?"**

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He purred. I had to hold in my shock and howl with all of my will-power. The shock is because, well...

There was an Uzumaki Naruto back then. He was my lover. As Naruto-kun told me his name, I realized just how similar they look. In point of fact, this Naruto-kun looks exactly how my Naruto-kun was when he was a kit. I held back a howl because I remembered all the hot nights we had when my Naruto-kun was eighteen. Oh how I miss those days.

**"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto-kun."** I purred and licked his cheek, I cannot help it really.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto-kun asked. When I looked down at him, I think he wanted to melt under my gaze. "U-Umm... W-Why are you, uhh, so affectionate toward me?"

I smiled before licking his cheek multiple times. I just had to lick him up, and I wanted to lick something else too. I could not answer how I wanted, because we have only known each other for a day. **"I believe the reason I adore you so much is because you are such a sweet and lickable kit."** The reason I am so affectionate to you is because your heart is that of pure gold, you care and protect everyone with all you can give, and you have loved me to the ends of your days. I have loved you for a thousand years, I will love you for a thousand more.

I licked Naruto-kun's neck, suddenly craving his taste after being away from it for thousands of years. I heard my Naruto-kun moan for me. I became extremely turned on, my mind became clouded, and... and... I lost my composure.

I smirked against his skin, and faced him toward the fire. My hands rubbed his sides, and my tails touched him everywhere they could. My Naruto-kun moaned louder and louder, but soon yelped. I question why he yelped, until I noticed one of my tails rubbing over his young manhood. I completely froze and was brought back to reality. I pulled my hands and tails away from Naruto-kun, and they lay limp beside me.

I stared at Naruto-kun as he huffed for breath and leaned against me, he seemed to enjoy the treatment I gave his immature body.

**"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But I know some things about this new world. And that is that it is substandard to have sexually relation with a human kit under the age of 18. It seems my lust had gotten the best of me."** I apologized, and looked away from his eyes and into the flames.

After a second of silence, I felt Naruto-kun tug at my hair. What in the bloody hell? I looked down, and he stared into my eyes with a determination that reminded me so much of his past self. We stared into each others eyes, and before I could make myself look away, he k-kissed me! Full on the lips! My eyes were as wide as they could go, but I soon closed my eyes and cupped Naruto-kun's small face. I pulled him close to me with my tails and held him as tightly as I could.

Back then, my Naruto-kun and I could kiss for hours it seemed, but this Naruto-kun is a child, so I released from our kiss. He seemed to enjoy it non-the-less, as he looked up at me through lidded eyes with the bridge of his nose was red.

I grinned before leaning down and whispering into his ear. **"I suppose I could wait until you have developed, then we could do it how demons do."** I purred as seductively as I could, and Naruto-kun blushed. I gave him another peck on the lips before hoisting him over my shoulder -making him yelp- and walked up the stairs.

**"You are hungry no? I intend to make you an amazing breakfast, or shall I say brunch? It is a bit pass noontime."** I laughed as I walked through the house through the kitchen. I set him on the table and started going through the cabinets and fridge for the ingredients.

I immediately started my routine in the kitchen, and with the help of my trusty tails, was done at a new record! I laughed mentally before setting the plate of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and orange juice in front of Naruto-kun. He drooled before chowing down. He unfailingly amazed me each time for how much he could eat.

"H-How?" He stuttered when he was finished. I suppose he was going to ask how I managed to cook so well, my Naruto-kun asked it. Was it so strange at how well I could cook? Seemingly so.

**"I've had thousands of years to practice as well as watch humans cook. Other times, I've stolen from the shops to get the ingredients, not that it's legal."** I ruffled his hair with a smile. **"It was good?"**

Before he could answer my question, he burped. He covered his mouth and blushed cutely. "Excuse me." Naruto-kun apologized, and I laughed. I walked around the table, easily lifted him over my shoulder, and patted his back like a young kit.

Naruto-kun burped again, making me chuckle. **"You are my little kit."** I brought him up to my face, and rubbed our noses together. **"Yes you are, yes you are!"** I purred like a mother demon to her kit. Naruto-kun purred in rapture, in all likelihood from the awareness I give him. I love giving him notice because he deserves it, not from the silly pranks he does. Yes, my Naruto-kun did that back then as well.

But Naruto-kun's purrs stopped, and I frowned at the look of depression on his face.** "Kit what is troubling you?" **I whimpered**.**

He wrapped his limbs around me and buried his face in my neck. I felt him sigh whispered, and I flinched. Why? Because each lifetime, his parents are no where to be found.

I loathe this continuous cycle of no parents for my love. That is why I take it upon myself to play the role of his mother until he is old enough to be my lover. This cycle... This brutal cycle must stop! I hate seeing my baby die, time and time again. I can sense it in the very things that form my being, this lifetime will be different.

**"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun."** I said mournfully, hugging him tightly. I despise my immortality. It always breaks us apart until Naruto-kun's reincarnation is made again.

**Later - Sakura's POV**

I led Naruto-kun outside of my home, and looked up at the rising sun. I cannot believe the last time I saw it peacefully was with my last Naruto-kun. Such a sweet memory. I sighed as I had to let Naruto-kun go back to his home.

**"Naruto-kun, you wish to go home no? I'll take you, and leave after ok?"** I told him, but he forthright locked-horns with me -in spite of the fact that he does not have horns.-

"But Sakura-chan! I want you to stay with me. I don't want to live without you! Please come with me to my village." He pleaded, refusing to release my arm.

I frowned. **"Naruto-kun, demons like me are forbidden in human villages. We'd get thrown out sooner than you can say "sayonara". Besides, I am a demon anonymous to mankind, I plan to keep that tradition with you as the special case."**

"Can't you transform yourself into a human woman?" Naruto-kun whined. Can I what? Transform?

**"Transform? What in the devil's name are you talking about?"** I barked before tugging him along to the nearby human population I could smell. I anticipate we are going in the accurate direction.

"Transform is a ninja term. It means when you use the chakra in your body, concentrate it, and form signs to make a jutsu." He explained, though he looked to be struggling. Fortunate for him, I understood what he spoke of.

**"Hmm."** I hummed before tossing Naruto-kun onto my back, I needed my hands for the jutsu.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" He yelped as a cloud of smoke surrounded me. When the smoke dematerializes, I look the form of a human woman.

**"We had this jutsu back in the day, but we called it transmute. I suppose it shall take a bit before I grow accustomed to your new speech patterns."** I explained with a grin before continuing my way toward the human village.

**A/N Is it good? Tell me in the reviews please! Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N People told me about how they didn't like the one POV a chapter cause it was like repeating chapters. So I put both Naruto's _AND_ Sakura's POV in this chapter. I'll be doing this from now on.**

**At the Village - Naruto's POV**

I never knew these guards were so stupid. They allowed me and Sakura-chan into the village without even looking at us, so I just went ahead and gave Sakura-chan the directions to the Hokage tower.

Sakura-chan was sniffing and glancing around as we walked, with me still on her back. I wonder if she was noticing the looks people were giving us, I hope not.

**"Naruto-kun?"** I spoke too soon. **"These humans disgust me, the way they stare without a care. Their cruel eyes bring shame to their species, and it makes my stomach churn with discomfort."** She spat on the ground freely, and people give her looks of digust while others led their children away. I panicked.

"Sakura-chan stop! You'll make them hate you too." I quietly scolded. She growled with her fangs bared at a slight drunk who was giving me an especially evil glare. I cowered in fear, and attempted to hide myself in Sakura-chan hair.

It was no use, and I heard the man storming over to us. "Hey gorgeous, why are you hanging out with the demon brat when you could be hanging out with me?" He slurred, and I could smell his breath, meaning he was getting in her face. "I could give you the time of your life for sure." The alcohol on his breath wasn't strong, but it was there, and I still wanted to vomit.

I heard Sakura-chan hiss her words, and felt a deadly aurora surround her.** "The demon brat as you say? My, I thought demons had immense horns, wings, fangs, tails, claws, and rancorous eyes that spoke your death if looked into."** Her voice grew loud until she was roaring each word. **"I had no idea this boy -this blonde haired and blue eyed boy- had immense horns, wings, fangs, tails, claws, and rancorous eyes that spoke your death if looked into! I never knew this village is so blind to see that that the fourth hokage and this boy saved your wretched village for your sorry hides! It makes me sick to think all of the previous hokage died for this village! You are ungrateful, and unworthy of the kindness of the hokage's. Do you hear me? UNWORTHY!"** She screamed the word, and it echoed throughout the village.

I was in total shock and I stared at Sakura-chan in awe. The guy on the other hand, pooped his pants before running away. Sakura-chan looked at the crowd that surrounded us, and made a move to pounce. The villagers jolted back, making her smirk. Sakura-chan growled one more time before jumping from the roof-tops toward the hokage tower.

As Sakura-chan ran up the tower's side, she sighed. **"I shall be hearing from Sarutobi for sure."** She muttered.

Sakura-chan knows grandpa? "Do you know grandpa?"

She nodded her head over to the hookage monuments. **"I have seen the face before. And since the mob that came to my home said the fourth was gone, I suspected the third retook the throne. There are no other faces after the fourth."** Sakura-chan explained before tapping on the window.

I saw grandpa and a white haired man in the room, and they both jumped at the light tapping. When they turned, I waved at them with a smile before grandpa opened the window. Sakura-chan put me inside before staying outside the window. "Sakura-chan? What're you doing?" I asked.

She sighed through her nose before pointing at grandpa and the white haired man. **"They know what I am, they can see through my transmute."** Sakura-chan explained.

The white haired man laughed. "Of course we can see through your disguise! I'm not a sannin and sensei isn't the hokage for nothing!" I blinked. Sannin? What's that?

**"Jiraiya, one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Known as the Toad Sage because of his special affinity for toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, you travel the world in search of knowledge that would help your friends and the various novels you write. Which is the hentai series "Make-Out Paradise." Pleasure to meet you."** Sakura-chan nodded her head, making Jiraiya look amazed. I was too. I didn't think she knew anything about the new world.

Then I saw her reading a bingo book. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I roared, and she giggled before flipping a few pages.

"Does that book tell you anything else about me?" Jiraiya asked with his arms crossed.

Sakura-chan glared at him. **"No, but I know you are Naruto-kun's godfather."** She snarled, and I thought I might die then and there. Jiraiya, the legendary toad sannin is my godfather? And he's alive?! WHY HASN'T HE TOLD ME HE WAS MY GODFATHER?! I felt red chakra leak from me as I grew madder, but before I could rage, Sakura-chan's tails had already captured me, and pressed me into Sakura-chan's warm body.

I never realized how much of a heater she was until I started to become drowzy. I purred as I curled myself into a ball so I could mold nicely into her, and she purred back. My eyes dropped a bit more, and the last thing I saw was the horror on Jiraiya's face before I went into dreamland.

**Earlier - Sakura's POV**

The human guards here make me want to chortle. The warriors back then would slit your thoat without question if you were to treaspass in their territory.

So I promenaded down the street, Naruto-kun giving me directions toward the -hokage tower as he calls it.-

The first humans paid us no mind, but the villagers gave salient glares. They do not attempt to hide their look of detest. I sniffed the air and smelled all the strange new smells, but also kept an eye on the villagers. I could not stand it anymore, and spoke to Naruto-kun.

**"Naruto-kun?"** He flinched.** "These humans disgust me, the way they stare without a care. Their cruel eyes bring shame to their species, and it makes my stomach churn with discomfort." **I spat on the ground for the pure joy of it, and secretly smirked as the humans glared more and adults led children away.

"Sakura-chan stop! You'll make them hate you too." Naruto-kun quietly scolded me. I would not hearken him, for I was busy baring my teeth at a drunken male. I felt Naruto-kun hide in my hair, but the male human still marched over to us.

I could smell the alcohol in his breath from a mile away. "Hey gorgeous, why are you hanging out with the demon brat when you could be hanging out with me?" He slurred, and his breath grew wose as he got in my face. "I could give you the time of your life for sure." I was disgusted by everything this human said, and I just had to speak my thoughts.

I knew my eyes flashed red when the human flinched and took a step back. **"The demon brat as you say? My, I thought demons had immense horns, wings, fangs, tails, claws, and rancorous eyes that spoke your death if looked into."** My voice grew until I was roaring my every word. **"I had no idea this boy -this blonde haired and blue eyed boy- had immense horns, wings, fangs, tails, claws, and rancorous eyes that spoke your death if looked into! I never knew this village is so blind to see that that the fourth hokage and this boy saved your wretched village for your sorry hides! It makes me sick to think all of the previous hokage died for this village! You are ungrateful, and unworthy of the kindness of the hokage's. Do you hear me? UNWORTHY!"** I screamed my last word, and was satisfied when it echoed throughout the village.

I watched as the man shit himself before running away. I turned to the crowd that had surrounded us, and pretended to try and attack them. The jumped back and some yelped, making me smirk. I growled again with the smirk on my face before jumping on the rooftops toward the hokage tower.

As I was running, I remember seeing Sarutobi on the monuments. The third hokage hmm? He was always breathing down my neck when it came to speaking my mind. I sigh. **"I shall be hearing from Sarutobi for sure."** I muttered.

"Do you know grandpa?" Naruto-kun asked, and I thought up an excuse.

**"I've seen the face before. And since the mob that came to my home said the fourth was gone, I suspected the third retook the throne. There are no other faces after the fourth."** I explained before tapping on the office window, we arrived here quickly.

I saw Sarutobi and Jiraiya in the office, an they jumped when they felt my presence. Dammit, they already knew. When Sarutobi opened the window, I placed Naruto-kun in and stayed outside. "Sakura-chan? What're you doing?" He asked.

I sighed through my nose before pointing at the men in the room. **"They know what I am, they can see through my transmute."** I explained.

Jiraiya laughed. "Of course we can see through your disguise! I'm not a sannin and sensei isn't the hokage for nothing." I rolled my eyes before reading the bingo book I stole from the old man's desk.

**"Jiraiya, one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Known as the Toad Sage because of his special affinity for toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, you travel the world in search of knowledge that would help your friends and the various novels you write. Which is the hentai series "Make-Out Paradise." Pleasure to meet you."** I nodded my head at him, and Jiraiya gave me a enigmatic look along with Naruto-kun.

But the blonde saw the book in my hand sooner. "SAKURA-CHAN!" He barked, making me giggle before flipping a few pages for Sarutobi's page.

"Does that book tell you anything else about me?" Jiraiya asked with his arsm crossed.

I glared at him. I had to say it. **"You are Naruto-kun's godfather."** I snarled, and quickly felt Naruto-kun's KI surfacing. Before he could rage, my tails -out from the transformation- captured him, and pressed him into my body.

The red chakra that was pouring from him disappeared quickly and he purred before curling himself into a ball. I smiled while rubbing his back gently, purring back. Naruto-kun's eyes dropped slowly before he was in dreamland.

My tails wrapped around us and I went back to reading the bingo book.** "Hiruzen Sarutobi is the Third Hokage of Konohagakure. A disciple of the village's previous Hokage, Hiruzen is a powerful ninja, hailed as a God of Shinobi. Generations of Konoha ninja benefited from his wisdom during his lifetime."** I read quietly, my hand tracing Naruto-kun's ear and relishing his purrs.

I tossed the book back at the old man before craddling my Naruto-kun.

"And you are ma'am?" Sarutobi asked me, staring at Naruto-kun the whole time.

**"I am Sakura, the ten tailed demon fox. Naruto-kun had been running from a mob of humans when he stumbled upon my abandoned home. I killed the humans, and let him stay with me for the night. I brought him to this Gehenna just today, directly to you as well."** I snapped.

"Gehenna? What the heck does that mean?" Jiraiya roared.

I laughed humorlessly. **"Oh yes, I had forgotten you humans live a short life and have never seen the outside world. How upsetting it is. Gehenna is a term derived from a place outside ancient Jerusalem known in the Hebrew Bible as the Valley of the Son of Hinnom; one of the two principal valleys surrounding the Old City."** I explained. (**A/N True** **facts**)

"The ten tails?" Sarutobi glared at me. "You are a fraud, the ten tails spilt into the tailed beasts that had arrived only generations before me." He barked.

**"You have not been here as long as them. The tailed beasts as you call them are nothing but lower class demons. I am upper class, and I have the power to wipe contries off the map forver."** I grinned as they looked at me with well hidded, but still visible fear.

"You're just big talk you old timer. If you were a true demon then you would show mercy to no one. You'd kill without a thought-" My tail wrapped around Jiraiya's neck, choking him and halting his words.

**"If you suspect that then you know nothing of us demons."** I dropped him as he gasped for breath. **"You humans did not exist at the very creation of this planet, neither did the demons. The animals were the first to wander throughout the new world, and us demons evolved from them. We treated the ones lower than us with respect, since we used to be them. It was peaceful, and we all had our rough patches, but got through them together. Then the chimps evolved, creating the first of your kind. We tried to be nice -treat you like we treat our brethren in hopes we would continue to be peaceful- but you treated us as if we were the mindless. You attacked us, and our numbers dwindled. Us demons grew to hate you, but refused to resort to violence. So the true demons hid, and tried to convince the lower demons to come with us. They refused our pleas, and went to put you in your place. The younger demons that tried to fight were killed and that left the tailed beasts you speak of. One mighty human brought them together, and made the deal. You humans broke the deal, and the last of the lower demons rampaged. One by one they were sealed, and the one in Naruto's stomach..."** I paused before my voice could crack. **"The kyuubi as you call him was my closest friend that did not want to kill me for my status. I begged, and begged for centuries, but he would not listen. He disappeared one day and I never saw him again. Now I know he is in Naruto-kuns stomach, and I swore on blood that I would protect them both with my life."** I ignored the tears running from my eyes and stared at them, my eyes red from anger.** "So do not tell me we show no mercy! Do not tell me we kill mindlessly! We are just like you! We have feelings, we have our own thoughts! You disgusting humans think you are smarter than thee, but you are the true mindless beings. You kill your own species for land, or kill your own species mindlessly. You do not care who's lives are lost on the other side, you only care about your wants and needs."** I roared, and a human burst into the room.

I became invisible with Naruto-kun automatically before hiding our chakra. Inoichi stood there with his petrified daughter Ino in his arms.

"Lord Hokage! This pink haired woman came into the village with the demon brat, and was defending him! Do you know this woman?" He asked.

I mentally snickered as Sarutobi answered. "Her name is Sakura, she is a lone traveler that found Naruto in the forest and cared for him on her way here. Her family is traditional, but not like the Hyuuga clan, just in form of speech. She belongs to no real village, so she's staying here for a bit." He lied smoothly. I smirked. Percisely like Sarutobi to cover for me even though he has a strong aversion of me.

Inoichi rubbed his hand over his daughters back before looking back at the hokage. "Are you sure it is wise to let this unknown woman just stay at our home?" Anonymous you say? Hmm, I can survive with that.

"Just have some faith Inoichi. Now go, your daughter needs you more than I." Sarutobi said before he left. The old man took out a paper before handing it in my direction. "Here is the forms that you are now a Konoha ninja, sign them and I'll put you at chunin rank. The next jounin exams will be held in two months." I chuckled before quickly signing the spaces that needed to be signed.

I handed the papers back to the old man and he gave me a black headband. I tied it around my neck and Jiraiya gave me a map of the vilage.

"Don't cause more trouble now." He mumbled, making me snort.

**"Whatever old timer."** I laughed before jumping out the window, Naruto-kun sleeping on my back.

**A/N So what'd you think? Tell me in the reviews PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto's Apartment - Sakura's POV**

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door to Naruto's apartment with my undesguised claw, the idiots forgot to give me the key. I walked in and one of my tails closed and locked the door. I blinked at how messy the place was, but just moved past the wreckage toward Naruto-kun's room.

I laid him in his bed, released my transmute, and procceded to clean the place up with shadow clones. I also peeled off my black robe (A/N The robe Inuyasha wears) and placed it in the laundrey basket for later.

The place was clean in a matter of minutes and I smelt of sweat, so I searched for the bathroom.

When I found it, I peeled the clothes from my sticky skin and ran the bath. The tub was outlandish, but I soon gained the ability of water usage.

Once the water grew slightly warm, I stepped under the shower and allowed the cool waters to glide over my skin. It flowed down my face, over my breasts, down my stomach, past my womanhood, and down my legs. I hummed happily and my tails wagged slowly. I grabbed the soap and washed my body before rinsing.

Then I grabbed the shampoo, and giggled when I saw it was ramen scented. I used it none the less and thoroughly scrubbed my hair. The door opened though, and a sleepy Naruto-kun walked in. He tossed his clothes off, and I blushed lightly as he walked in with me. I dropped my hands from my hair and let it rinse before setting my hands upon Naruto-kun's shoulders. He yelped and almost jumped out, but I held him still. He slowly looked up and gasped when he saw my naked form.

I grinned.** "Good morning Naruto-kun, are you awake now?"** I asked with a giggle. Adnd his entire face became red.

"Y-Yes Sakura-chan. I-I'm sorry for walking in on you." Naruto-kun said, and was about to exit again when I sat him on my lap. I sat on my tails as I grabbed the soap and pressed it against his back. He did not complain, and allowed me to wash his back. Then I went to wash his front, but he grabbed my hand.

"D-Don't worry Sakura-chan, I can do the front." Naruto-kun attempted argument, but I slowly lathered his chest, then stomach. I skipped his private and washed his legs.

**"I understand Naruto-kun, you can wash your manhood on your own."** I turned around, and scrubbed out the extra soap in my hair and Naruto-kun washed himself.

The water was running cold anyways, so a tail shut it off before I stepped out, carring Naruto-kun. I wrapped him in a towel and dried him off before sending to grab himself clean clothing to wear. Once he was gone, I got on my hands and knees before shaking myself from the water droplets. My tails puffed out, and I hope they looked cute for Naruto-kun. I checked my whiskers, and made them straight for they were crooked. I traced my hands down my body, admiring all of my curves.

When I deemed myself ready for presentaion, I walked out of the bathroom naked. I saw no trouble in this, for my brethren did this around each other all the time.

When I walked into naruto-kun's room, he was pulling on his orange pants. He squeaked and almost fell over, but my tails caught him.

**"You ok Naruto-kun?"** I asked, walking over to him. When he opened his eyes, my womanhood was directly in his face. His nose bleed was like a waterfall before he fell unconscious. **"Naruto-kun?!"** I nearly panicked, but thanked the devil he as still alive. I pulled up his pants and set him back on the bed.

I left the room and hung up the wet clothes treasuring their sweet smells, and made two cups of ramen. Something quick and easy that even an old timer like me could make. I chuckled to myself as my tails wrapped around my nudeness, just incase Naruto-kun woke up again.

The smell seemed to awaken Naruto-kun immediately, for he was running into the kitchen and slurping it down. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He said in between slurps. I laughed before slurping my ramen down quickly. I forgot how good this stuff was. I have not eaten in a while.

When Naruto-kun looked up in satisfaction, he finally noticed I was only covered in my tails. His nose bled again, but he did not go into dreamland again. "S-Sakura-chan? Where are your clothes?"

**"They're drying along with the rest of your unsanitary clothing."** I explained before taking the ramen bowls and putting them in the sink. **"Today we are going shopping with the money I have earned from other villages for new clothing for both you and me. The orange is too blinding for a ninja, but it is obvious you love the color, so I shall get new clothes with some form of orange in them. Sound fair Naruto-kun?"** I asked before he could complain. He nodded with a sigh and wiped the blood from his nose.

I created my transmute, and appeared in a black jumpsuit while looking like a human woman. I grabbed Naruto-kun's hand and placed him under a transmute as well, so we both looked like commoners and would not be recognized. Then we walked out the door and no one gave us any trouble.

**Next Day - Naruto's POV**

I groaned as my annoying alarmclock went off, and I attempted to kill it. Much to my pleasure, Sakura-chan's tail reached over me, and threw it into a wall. The tail brushed itself across my face, making me purr and Sakura-chan pulled me into her.

**"Must you go to the academy Naruto-kun?"** She mewled sleepily, and I felt the underclothes she bought yesterday against my back. I blushed slightly and sighed before nuzzling myself into her neck, making Sakura-chan giggle.

"I have to go, or else I won't be strong enough to be the next hokage." I mumbled in her neck.

She mewled again, but this time she held me tighter.** "Just a few more minutes, then I will get you to class in a flash."** She mumbled before falling back asleep. I sighed before allowing my eyes to drop.

**An Hour Later**

When I woke up agan, I noticed that I'm gonna be late! I jumped out of bed and threw on a back shirt with my spiral and red shorts before attempting to run out the door.

I was caught by Sakura-chan's tails. "Sakura-chan let go! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I squirmed. She yawned like a lion before standing up and stretching, giving me a good view of her stomach.

**"Calm down Naruto-kun."** She said sleepily before walking past me, with her tails bringing me along. She made a small ramen cup and handed it to me before she put on her transformation. Sakura-chan placed me on her shoulders as I ate the ramen quickly, then she rubbed her eyes and drank some water before racing out the door.

She held onto my legs while jumping from roof-top to roof-top toward the academy. I finished my ramen quickly and Sakura-chan burned the empty cup just as we arrived at the school.

She took me off her shoulders and placed me on the ground. **"Have a good day at school Naruto-kun," **Sakura-chan kissed my cheek.** "I love you."** She whispered before jumping off.

A few seconds after, Iruka-sensei was behind me. "NARUTO! GET IN CLASS NOW!" He roared with his big head jutsu, and I walked past him toward the classroom.

When I walked into the room, Iruka-sensei started class immediately.

**Later**

**"Naruto-kun!"** I heard a sing-song voice cheer before Sakura-chan glomped me. I barely held her up, but she got off just before I could fall over. The rest of the class was still around us outside, and I blushed. When Sakura-chan kissed my cheek, I thought I may pass out from all the blood going to my head.

Some girls "oooood", some boys looked jealous or were drooling at her, and Iruka-sensei was staring at her in deep thought. I was starting to get mad at how he was looking at her, but Sakura-chan distracted me when she handed me a paperbag.

**"Here Naruto-kun, I made you a bento for lunch. I've been studing a lot on how this new era works, and I think I'm starting to get the hang of it."** She cheered quietly, before taking my hand and leading me away from the group. **"I hope you don't mind we eat together, but I wanted to ask you a few things."** Sakura-chan explained, and I felt Iruka-sensei's eyes on us until we were out of their sight.

We ate on a bench, and I was loving the bento Sakura-chan made. **"So Sakura-chan, what do you want to ask?"** I asked as I finished.

She took out a medium sized book from her pouch and opened up to a random page. **"It says here, that before you can become a genin you must learn at the academy. Only 30 students shall be picked to be genin after a test, but will eventually be dwindled down to nine if they cannot work together properly. Naruto-kun, how are your grades in the academy?"** She asked, looking at me seriously, and I gulped.

"Not great." I mumbled. Sakura-chan slammed the book with a thud, making me jump.

**"Then I shall help you in your studies while also teaching myself!"** She said with fire burning in her eyes, and I laughed nervously.

"A-Alright Sakura-chan." I agreed and she looked at a nearby clock.

She pouted.** "Damn, lunch is already over. I have to bring you back now."** Sakura-chan stood up and held a hand out for me. I looked up at her with wide eyes as she looked at me with a closed eyed smile. **"Let us go then Naruto-kun."** She laughed, I guess at her own accent, and I took her hand.

**Afterward**

After avoiding Iruka-sensei, I made it home and smelt something good. I drooled before running to the kitchen.

I sat at the table and admired the meats and ate it, Sakura-chan also gave me some rice and vegi's. I didn't like vegitables, but I didn't want to made her sad.

Once I was done, Sakura-chan walked in with a few books. **"Alright Naruto-kun, we'll learn the basics first."** She said, and opened to the beginning of a book.

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I'll try to make the next one longer. Review please and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Import notice at the bottom**

**Three years later - Sakura's POV**

I am now the status of the elite jounin, and am waiting for my team to be called… The old man was about to give Naruto-kun to Kakashi-san, but I "convinced" him that I was a better choice.

**~Flashback~**

"Sakura, your team will be of Ami, Natsu, and Tsuka. Kakashi, your team will have Naruto, Lucy, and Sasuke." Sarutobi said, but I immediately refused my team.

"Sakura-san, with all due respect, Kakashi-san has the abilities to keep Naruto in check and teach Sasuke the Sharingan when it comes along." Was his pathetic excuse.

**"And what of Lucy?"** He handed me the kitling's file, and I read through it quickly. She has amazing chakra control, and has fantastic mental strength but lacks in physical strength.

I turn to Kakashi. **"Kakashi-san, if you were to pass this team, how would you train each of them? Answer truthfully"** I challenged.

He looked taken aback by my question, but composed himself quickly. Not quick enough. "I would train her in her strengths so she wouldn't have to worry about her physical shrebgth. But I would also buff her up so she could defend herself. I would keep an eye on Naruto and teach him some other offense moves as well as some defense. I would keep an eye Sasuke and teach him some of my own moves so he'd be able to defend himself from Itachi if he ever comes back. I would also teach him how to use the Sharingan since I have one myself."

I turned back to the old man. **"Lord Hokage, may I have Naruto and Lucy? Kakashi-san has a point on the Sharingan, but I have the correct abilities to keep Naruto-kun in check and have him and Lucy grow into one of the strongest shinobi seen to mankind."** I barked, cracking the wood a smidge.

I smirked as Sarutobi coughed into his hand. "Alright Sakura-san. But you have to choose one more member from your original team." He said, and I looked through the files.

**"I'll have Natsu on my team as well."** I said, giving him the other files. How strange. Natsu is an orphan who claims he was raised by a dragon. His proof is when he can summon the creature. Truly amazing. I cannot have a student like him failing, or else the large creature shall burn us to ruble. I chuckle at this thought before leaving the room.

**~End Flashback~**

I leaned against the door of Naruto-kun's classroom and waited for Team 6 to be called.

"Team five is... Team six is Naruto Uzumaki, Lucy, and Natsu." I opened the door to the classroom, and stood at the front with my arms behind my back.

**"Team six I am your sensei Sakura. Please follow me."** I say. Naruto jumps from his seat and follows me eagerly, while the other two follow behind him calmly.

**Dango Shop - Naruto's POV**

Wow this is awesome! I never expected Sakura-chan to be my sensei, this is going to be great. Now we can go together on missions instead of Sakura-chan waiting home by herself.

I was stuffing my face with dango -not as good as ramen- and waiting for Sakura-chan to start speaking. She looked like she was enjoying the dango too though.

Lucy coughed uncomfortably. "Umm, Sakura-sensei?"

Sakura-chan and I looked at her, and she blushed awkwardly. Natsu spoke for her.

"When's are first mission sensei?!" He questioned while slamming his fist on the table. I would've jumped two years ago, but with Sakura-chan's training I've become immune to jump-scares like those.

I shiver as I rememeber how many times she jump-scared me over the years before attempting to attack me. If I didn't, I would be in the hospital. That was the point of the training, expect the unexpected. That was usually during the night, and in daylight, Sakura-chan would teach me to evade attacks. You know, in preparation for her night attacks. Eventually, I got the hang of dodging her attacks and protecting myself in the dark. Sakura-chan also told me there are advantages of being the kyuubi's host. One of those was night vision. That made it easier to dodge her attacks in the dark, so I put it to good use.

Sakura-chan just stuck another piece of dango in her mouth before tossing her box in the trash. **"Who said anything about a mission?"** She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms behind her head.

"But we're genin now! We should be taking missions so we can get stronger!" He barked. I saw Sakura-chan's eyebrow twitch, though she didn't show how annoyed she was.

**"We are taking a test first, to see if you are worthy of being genin. If not, then I fail you, and you go back to the academy." **Sakura-chan said indifferently. Natsu was fumming, and Lucy looked pale.

"WHAT?!" Natsu screamed, making me wince and Sakura-chan growl. "Then what was the test for?!"

Sakura-chan stood up, and went nose to nose with Natsu. Her eyes flashed red, and his rebellious nature faultered a bit. **"The test is to pick possible choices for genin. Then the number is dwindled down to nine when the others fail the last test for genin."** She said, dominance showing in her voice.

Natsu sat back down, and I could just imagine him as a dog with his tail between his legs. Sakura-chan already taught me this fact, but I was confident we could pass the test. But I'm not sure what it'll be about.

Sakura-chan looked at Lucy, and lifted her chin up to look at her. I saw her stiffen at Sakura-chan's touch, but she smiled at my scared teammate.

**"Are you scared of me?"** Sakura-chan asked. Lucy looked anywhere but her eyes. **"Look me in the eye."** She commanded. Lucy obeyed. **"Lucy, there is nothing to be scared of. I am only mean if you manage to get on my bad side."** She smirked before dropping her hand. **"We go to team 6 training grounds 7am sharp. If you're not there on time, then you'll be sent back to the academy immediately."** She stood straight with her chest puffed out in a soldier like position. **"Is that understood?"** She barked, and all three of us stood at attention.

"Yes ma'am!" We replied, making Sakura-chan grin.

**"Good."** With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey Naruto?" Lucy asked, and I turned to look at her. "You live with Sakura-sensei right?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah why?"

"What's she like?" She asked, sittng down and waiting for my answer. Natsu also sat down, and he looked as interested as Lucy.

I sat across from them, and wondered where to start. "Well when I first met Sakura-chan she scared me have to death." I laughed.

Lucy's eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

"See, I got lost in the village two years ago, and ended up in the forest somehow. I was walking around for hours until I found an abandoned house. I decided to stay there for the night. But I heard something break in the basement, and went to check. When I went, there was Sakura-chan with her hands coated in blood by a fire. I was frozen stiff, but she still heard me. She flinched before looking at me with wide emerald eyes. She relaxed but raised an eyebrow before continuing to chop up the boar I didn't see until then. She asked if I was hungry, and when my stomach growled, she had me sit next to her so I could wait for her to finish cooking. After I ate, she let me sleep in the room she was staying in. The next day, she brought me back to the village, cleaned from blood mind you. When she saw how everyone was treating me, she decided to stay with me and protect me. Her family had trained in the ninja arts, so she taught me stealth and stamina. She cares for me with all her heart, and gives all the love she can give, but she never holds back on me for training. She said if I want to grow stronger, I need to be ready for a real fight, and I won't be prepared if she goes easy on me." I ended my story there, and look at the astonished faces of my teammates.

"That's awesome Naruto!" Natsu cheered with a grin. "Do you think Sakura-sensei will go all out like she does with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know what we're going do for our last test tomorrow. So we'll see."

**Next Morning - Sakura's POV**

Three shadow clones, one abandoned house, and dozens upon dozens of traps. The test is teamwork. They can't work together, and they all go back to the academy. Each shadow clone will tell each student the same thing.

"The house is full of traps, whether they are genjutsu, taijutsu, ninjutsu, or even a simple trap such as a covered hole. The first two that reach the top of building wins and becomes genin. The last shall go back to the academy. Treat this as a mission or else you'll end up underground. You have till noon. Good luck."

Each shadow clone will follow each student and keep track of their progress. I cannot wait to see how this works out.

**Shadow Clone #1 POV**

I transmuted myself into a bird, and watched Naruto-kun go through his section of the house. I saw him walk toward the first trap, and I had to stop myself from warning him. This is a test, not an actual mission.

Naruto-kun gasped as a barrage of throwing stars aimed for his head, but he dodged them. When he landed, he stepped on another trap, and that set off kunai. He blocked most with his own kunai. I fluttered down from my perch, and blew a fireball at him. He was not expecting it, and his shirt got charred. He winced and threw a kunai at me. I made a new clone of myself to continue watching, and got hit by the kunai.

**Shadow Clone #2 POV**

I transmuted myself into a mouse, and saw as Lucy evaded the attack that got Naruto-kun. I hopped in front of Lucy, and she smiled at me before bending down.

"Hey little guy, how'd you manage to get around this place without blowing up?" She said, and I mentally laughed nervously. This human girl is strange.

I made hand signs with my little fingers before squeaking at her, casting the genjutsu. I do not know what will happen in it, but it's a strong one.

She screamed before collapsing. She heavily brought her hands up, and I ran away before she could release the jutsu.

**Shadow clone #3 POV**

Well this sucks total ass. Natsu found me the moment I transmuted into a roach.

"C'mon sensei! A disguise like that can't fool me!" He barked, throwing a kunai at me. I transmuted back into my human form and dodged the attack. "Fight me like a man dammit!"

I smirked before appearing behind him and kicking him into a wall. **"I am no male. I am female."** I appeared in front of him and threw him into another wall by the leg.

He coughed up blood. A few seconds later, Naruto and Lucy found their way to Natsu. Lucy lifted him up by putting his arm over her shoulder. "Are you ok Natsu?" She asked worriedly.

I scoffed. **"Why are you helping him? He is injured, and will only be a setback in your mission to reach the top."** I snarled, but Naruto-kun growled at me.

"What the hell Sakura?!" Wow, Naruto-kun must be mad not to add the chan. "Natsu is our teammate, and if he's injured it's our job to protect him. In order to be a functioning team, we have to stick together against the enemy! Even if it's you!" He pointed an accusing finger at me before engaging me in a taijutsu battle.

His attacks are easy to dodge, for he is not up to my level yet. But once his attack hit me, I disappeared in smoke.

**Sakura's POV**

I blinked as my third clones memories came back to me, and I smirked before giving the message to my remaining clones.

**'****Tell them the test is over, I am coming over there now.'** I said telepathy, and transported toward them.

The three of them jumped, and got in a defensive stance when my other clones stood by me.

"Bring it you clones! We'll defend each other no matter what!" Lucy yelled, and I smiled before dispersing my other two clones.

**"****Well done Team six, you have passed the test."** I congratulated before walking over to Natsu and Lucy. **"May I help him? I am a healer."** I clarified and Lucy nodded slowly.

"Wait, what was the point of the test Sakura-sensei?" Natsu coughed, and I sighed as my hand glowed green.

**"The point of the test was to see if you would be good at teamwork, and your teammates worked together to protect you. Lucy was keeping an eye on you while Naruto-kun was attacking the enemy. So you all pass, and become genin."** Lucy fell to the ground in relief, Natsu grinned, and Naruto-kun jumped up and cheered.

I became serious. "This is only the beginning you three, you have to be prepared for anything that comes your way. Also, the next chunin exams shall be coming soon." If they had animal ears, they would've perked to attention. "So I want you to be extra prepared if I deem you ready for it." I ruffled their hair and lead them out of the house.

As we exited, the house disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"H-How-"

**"****The house was a genjutsu."** I cut Lucy off and continued walking. **"Training tomorrow, and maybe a mission too if we finish early. See you."** I walked off with Naruto-kun, but I could still here Natsu cheering his life away.

It is strange really, I do not remember meeting or coming in contact with any older versions of Natsu and Lucy… I best keep an eye on them.

I looked down at Naruto-kun, who had a grin stuck to his face as if it had been glued. I kissed his cheek, making him blush. **"Congratulations Naruto-kun." **I smiled at him, and he smiled back before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" He cheered before holding my hand. "Victory ramen, AHOY!" Naruto-kun cheered before dragging me toward the ramen stand.

**A/N Oh god I'm tired as hell. It's 1am but I swore on my cat that I'd update before I went to bed. Thank you for the reviews, I'll take your comments to heart and try to make my writing better. I won't be updating tomorrow, since I have to go to a surprise birthday party with my family later today. Please review and tell me what you think. Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A few months Later - Sakura's POV**

Been a while hasn't it? Well how about I give you the updates. Our first training session as an official team was based on chakra control. Nothing too big and nothing too small.

**~Flashback~**

_I grinned ferally at my team and they trembled under my gaze._

_**"Alright team."** I barked, and saw Lucy jump. **"I'm going to put you through some how should I say, scary training. We will work on your chakra control. Now there are two ways that I know of, the easy way and my way. We will do my way."** I punched the ground, and the ground split into two. Unfortunately for them, they fell in._

_I looked in and smirked at at their dumbfounded faces. **"Now you have to get out of here by focusing your chakra to the soles of your feet. Take note of how slippery and breakable the walls are, so if you don't have enough chakra in your feet, you fall. You continue this until you either come out or I say so. GO!"** I roared._

_They started at 8am, and Naruto-kun was the first to reach the top at 2am._

_**"Hurry up you two! Or I just might leave you here overnight."** I roared while meditating, it kept me busy and the time flies fast._

_Natsu reached the top at sundown, and I soon fell asleep while waiting for Lucy, Naruto-kun sleeping in my lap._

_**Daylight**_

_"Sensei, we made it." Natsu said unenthusiastically._

_I wanted to growl at him for waking me, but I just got up and stretched. What I would give for a bed right now. **"Finally. Now take the day off, you wasted all of your chakra on this I am sure."** I turned and dragged my feet across the ground sluggishly, Naruto-kun following behind me._

_Honestly I wasn't that tired, just sore from sleeping against a tree. I had thrown myself onto the bed, and my tails captured Naruto-kun so he could sleep beside me. We slept the rest of that day peacefully._

**~End Flashback~**

Our first mission I'll brief you of, I am positive you are uninterested. It was a success and the bridge was named _"The Great Kitsune Bridge."_ Oh, are you interested now? I guess I shall tell you why it was named that.

You see, I decided to give Naruto-kun some tips on how to control the fox's power. He's no professional, barely an amature, but he was able to harness barely an ounce of Kurama's power. That gave him the advantage to defeat Haku and the mob with Zabuza. I wish I could shed more light on this, but it seems I have grown an extra tail.

I do have 10 tails right? Not eleven? My true form isn't even out, why do I have another tail?!

Oh. I see who the nuisance is now. Sasuke Uchiha. Would you believe me if I said every reincarnation of him is different. He's either evil or good; he either loves me or hates me. Simple as that. Every now and then he loves Naruto-kun and he would always try to beat me in winning Naruto-kun's heart.

There was even a time when Naruto-kun couldn't choose and had both of us... My devil those nights were steamy- **WHAT?! YOU LIAR I DIDN'T SAY THAT! YOU ARE HEARING THINGS!**

U-Uhm... Back to Sasuke. Yeah, let us do that.

Anyway, my team was taking the chunin exams, so I was on my own walking through the village. I wonder why the raven is following me. Oh that's right, his team failed the genin test. I suppose it is for the best. We do not need him running around with Orochimaru on the loose near Konoha.

Finally cutting his act of being a stalker, Sasuke jumed in front of me and glared. I wanted to scoff, but kept my stone face.

When he didn't speak, I let annoyance lace in my voice.** "What?" **

"Train me." He said plainly, and I blinked. Then I turned around and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He hissed, following me.

**"Places."** I stated, not looking at him. **"Where are you going?"**

"Where ever you're going, because you are going to train me." He said, and I laughed.

**"Hate to break it to you brat, but I am not your sensei. Matter-of-fact, you are still an academy student. You have no right to have a jonin instructer."**

I heard him swiftly grab kunai from his pouch and throw them at me. I did not attempt to dodge. I was replaced with a log and appeared behind him. He gasped and quickly jumped away. I wasn't going to do anything to him, but I am glad he became frightened.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha, not brat. Don't you know me? The last Uchiha?" He asked arrogantly.

I pretended to be thinking, and looked at him in mock surprise. **"Oh my kami it's you!"** He smirked as I bowed to him. **"Lord of the emo's please forgive my rudeness."** Now I smirked as his eyebrow twitched.

"What the fuck?!" He barked, and I looked up from my bowing position.

**"What is the matter sir? I thought you loved the title. Naruto-kun calls you that all the time."** I then made a knowing face. **"Oh I see, you only like it when Naruto-kun calls you that. I must go by emperor of the emo's correct?"** I grinned as he stomped over to me like a child.

"I am not the lord or emperor of the emo's! I am Sasuke Uchiha, the last of the Uchiha clan!" He attempted a roar, and I stood up. I looked down a him, my eyes flashing red, making him flinch and step back.

**"If my memory serves me correct your brother Itachi Uchiha is still alive. You are not the last Uchiha. So you are not of importance to me."** We seemed to have a snarling contest. **"You cannot go ordering people around like they are your dogs. If you thought I was your dog, you are entirely wrong. I do not serve you, I serve the hokage and my master. Whom my master is I shall never tell, you do not need to know."** I shoved past him.

"It's the loser isn't it? He's your master. I can't believe you would listen to that deadlast." Sasuke scowled, and I just continued walking.

**"That deadlast is a genin when you are an academy student. I am a jonin, and am very capable of ripping out your throat and tossing your corpse to the vultures. I would laugh; enjoying the sight of the "last Uchiha" getting eaten by vultures as coyotes play tug-of-war with your arms and legs. And watch as your lifeless eyes watch the entire show until they are ripped out."** I look back with one eye, and throw so much killing intent at him that he falls to his knees and screams.** "Watch your back kid."** I then disappeared and went to the chunin exam tower to see my students, they finished the second part.

**A/N **

**Oh lord when was the last time I updated? Well anyway sorry for the freaking short chapter, I started the story during my winter break... then school came back and I was stressed and didn't have time to write. I did this chapter because well, I dunno. I wanted to add Sasuke in the mix a bit. Have him interact with Sakura in this lifetime and to explain how he was in previous lifetimes. I'll try my best to update soon. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
